


Mythril Hunt

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Game Compliant Combat, Gen, Mentions of Cid & Cindy, Mentions of Gladiolus - Freeform, Mentions of Lunafreya - Freeform, Prompto's POV, Waves of Wonder Zine, mentions of Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: "Noct! Eos to Noct!" He waved a hand in front of his best friend's face. Nothing. "Well, okay then. I'll just go take on this Hunt thing myself. Think of me fondly later on when you can pull your head back down to Eos! I can hope I’ll be missed!"He stood up from the table and waved his hand at them as he walked out of the building, he didn’t miss Ignis’ amused hum.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 6
Collections: Waves of Wonder- Prompto Ocean Themed Zine 2020





	Mythril Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XV(15) or its characters.
> 
> Written for the Waves of Wonder Zine, a Prompto centric zine. ^_^ Lots of people have gotten theirs already so now the rest of the world may read my words!

They were after mythril, why Cid decided he needed such an uncommon material to fix a simple speed boat Prompto wasn’t sure. The old man insisted on it though, said it was the ONLY metal that would work to fix the King’s boat. And honestly, Prompto would do anything to put a smile on Cindy’s face, and helping out her Pawpaw usually did the trick. It also got them... OUT. Away from everyone’s fussiness, away from the underlying disapproval, and in this case, even away from Gladiolus for a bit. That one had come as a surprise. Noctis had seemed to understand his leaving, but Prompto just didn’t get it. How could he leave when they were going somewhere so obviously dangerous and filled with Imperials?

Gladiolus had left though, given his sister a kiss on the cheek that Prompto was sure she’d lie about enjoying getting, and hopped on his red chocobo and left them there. The next morning after a wonderful breakfast courtesy of Ignis and Iris, the three of them had piled into the Regalia and headed for what they knew was an Imperial barricade. They stopped at a Crows Nest on the way putting food in their stomachs as Ignis didn’t feel like setting up camp just to cook. They picked up several hunts that were in the Vesperpool area knowing that any extra cash was always a plus, it didn’t hurt their motivation any that Ignis had commented they no longer had enough gil for gas and he was sure they were going to need more soon.

With their food eaten it was crunch time, they needed to get out there and take down this Hunt mark, but Noctis just looked so adorable sitting there at the table all zoned out, he took several photos. Prompto couldn't blame him, their world had come crashing down around their ears a few short weeks ago after all. But they needed the money from this hunt to put gas in the Regalia, so they could keep moving forward, and Prompto was rather sick of being STILL.

"Noct! Eos to Noct!" He waved a hand in front of his best friend's face. Nothing. "Well, okay then. I'll just go take on this Hunt thing myself. Think of me fondly later on when you can pull your head back down to Eos! I can hope I’ll be missed!"

He stood up from the table and waved his hand at them as he walked out of the building, he didn’t miss Ignis’ amused hum. A few seconds later, after Prompto had made it almost all the way to the car, there was a startled yell from the Crow's Nest and Noctis came flying out of it seemingly panicked. Prompto's camera was up and ready, catching every frantic movement before Noctis realized he hadn't been spacing out long enough for Prompto to actually make it much of anywhere yet.

Prompto took quick fire shots of the realization dawning and Noctis slumping into himself in relief as he walked over to Prompto. "Dude, don't scare me like that."

Prompto grinned, “Sorry dude, but you were spacin’ out pretty badly. And we’ve got things to _do_ , so let’s go do them!”

Noctis rolled his eyes at him, “You are far too excited for this.”

Ignis strolled toward them and shook his head, “Well we have been rather, cramped shall we say, lately. Though, with Gladiolus gone for the time being, you two must promise me to be more alert. I can’t watch everything all the time.”

“Right.” Noctis gave a nod as he slumped into the backseat.

“Of course! I won’t let you down Iggy!” Prompto chirped and took up his seat in the passenger side up front. The best spot to take photos from!

They made good time getting to the checkpoint... the empty checkpoint. Further along however they met resistance finally. The three of them made surprisingly quick work of the magitek armor and troopers blocking their way, and then they were in. It felt almost like the Empire was asking them to enter. Prompto hated it. He hated it a LOT. However, they needed the metal that apparently could only be found around Steyliff Grove and they needed to find these hunt marks, so on they went. Then, _of course_ Ardyn showed his smug mug. They were left with little choice but to follow him to the ruins, as they needed to go there anyway, and having an Imperial Escort wasn’t going to make much of a difference in the long run.

While they waited for the sun to set, as apparently they couldn’t enter this place until daemon time, they wandered about. This turned out to be a _mistake_! Prompto got chased by chickatrices, cockatrices, and sahagin all over the very uneven ground and through the marsh. They found several of their Hunt marks, but it was a cold comfort to how miserable he felt. He had fallen constantly, and by the time the sun set he was soaked, bruised (mostly his ego thanks to potions), and cold. He did NOT want to go down there! Yet down they went.

They fought through wave after wave of daemons with the lovely Aranea Highwind at their side. Prompto had honestly been a little terrified when Ardyn had introduced her as their escort, as she’d beaten them pretty badly when they went to rescue the Regalia. She had basically been toying with them, and he was sure Gladiolus’ pride as Shield was still stinging from that encounter. Prompto had to admit though, she was beautiful, right on up there with Cindy. And he shouldn’t be thinking of that while they were risking their lives against daemons to get some ore to fix a boat. To fix a boat so they could FINALLY go to Altissia for Noctis’ wedding, that was probably NOT going to happen because Noctis Lucis Caelum was pronounced **dead** by the Niflheim Empire. So, the whole of Eos thought the Prince was dead along with his father. Heck, they had thought Lady Lunafreya was dead via those same announcements, but then Umbra had shown up.

While Prompto couldn’t wait to potentially meet the Oracle who had helped him set the current course of his life, he also sort of dreaded it. He’d felt like Noctis getting married meant he’d be losing his only real friend. Granted he’d felt that would happen whenever Noctis became King as well, but this just somehow felt, sooner. He shook his head and dodged the aerial attack of the quetzalcoatl and shot a few feathers off it for its trouble.

“Prom! You’re up!” Noctis shouted.

“Well hello opening!” Prompto danced about and set up his shot, firing several times in rapid succession. Quetzalcoatl crashed into the floor and Ignis was right there surveying it for parts. Prompto shook his head and began looking around for the mythril they needed.

“I think this is it?” Noctis’ voice called from across the room.

Prompto trotted over along with Ignis. The shiny lump seemed to be what they were looking for, but he was sure Ignis would know more about it than he would. He looked over just in time to see Ignis’ affirming nod. “Yes, I believe so.”

“Perfect! Group photo everyone! Get in front of the dead bird-thing!” Prompto grinned at them all. Noctis rolled his eyes but picked up the ore and moved over to the quetzalcoatl, Ignis at his side. Prompto motioned for Aranea to join them, she also rolled her eyes but shrugged and moved over while Prompto set up his tripod. He set the timer and then ran over and took his place with the group. The flash went off and he jumped up and gathered his things. “We can leave now right? And like, get clean, and warm, and maybe have food?”

Ignis chuckled, “Yes, to all of that.”

Prompto checked the photograph once they were topside, the light of dawn already lighting the sky. It was a pretty great shot if he said so himself, and he did. “Picture perfect.”

He sent it to Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus via his phone after hooking his camera up to it so he could. The message to Gladiolus with the photo said, “Guess what you missed big guy? She’s a badass! Hope you’re doing well with whatever!”

Prompto stepped up onto the haven with a heavy sigh, “I want to be clean, but... I’m too tired to care right now.”

Ignis chuckled, “We’ll eat, sleep, and get clean afterwards.”

“Sounds good to me.” Noctis said from his sprawled position by the fire.

Aranea had sadly left already, but that was okay, Prompto didn’t really want her to see him in such a state anyway. He flopped down next to Noctis and tried his best not to fall asleep while they waited for Ignis to make sandwiches.


End file.
